If Tomorrow Never Comes
by journey maker
Summary: This story is how one song changed Seto Kaiba's life for ever... Please read and review.... This is a oneshot...


Chapter One

As Seto was riding in the limo after another very long day at Kaiba Corp., he closed his eyes and he thought back to this afternoon when he was standing in his Office looking out the window listening to some music trying to relax and he heard a song that made him think about his life especially since he married the one woman who changed his life and the way he viewed the world around him.

Seto stood there listening to the song sung by Garth Brooks and as he listened to the words tears filled his eyes and soon they were running down his face. Was he like the man in the song? Hadn't he always showed Ishizu that he loved her? He wiped his eyes and then he knew that he had to go home and make sure that she really knew how he felt and that she never needed to be afraid that he'd ever grow tired of being married to her.

As the driver said "Sir, we're here." Seto sat up and as the door opened and he got out he said "Thank you" and he walked into the Manor and he took off his trademark trench coat and put down his laptop and hurried up the stairs and as he went into their bedroom and stood there looking down at her as she laid there sleeping and he made a promise to himself that he'd always make sure that she knew that he loved her and always would.

Seto reached out and touched her face and she smiled and without opening her eyes she sleepily said "I love you."

Seto sat down next to her and he softly said "I love you too my beautiful lady" then he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, when she sat up and asked "Would you like some company?"

Seto turned and smiled that sexy smile that still could make her heart beat faster and he said "I'd love some company."

Ishizu got up and as the sheet fell from her body he saw that she was naked and as she walked towards him she till made him horny and he stripped off his clothes and she noticed how she effected him and she smiled at him and she said "Why Seto, I do believe that you're happy to see me."

Seto laughed out loud and as she stood there by him he picked her up and walked into the bathroom and as he stood her on the bathmat he turned on the water and when it was just right he picked her up again and walked into the shower stall and stood her beneath the running water.

She smiled up at him and she put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and said "Put your legs around my waist" and then he lowered her onto his erect member and as he entered her they both sighed and then he started moving in and out of her and she threw back her head and screamed out his name and when he heard her he then reached his peak and then he too screamed out her name and as they came together it was like being transported to another world.

Seto then lifted her and as her feet touched the tub she lifted her face and tears of happiness ran down her face and she said "I love you now and forever."

Seto then kissed away the tears and he told her "And I my love."

He then dried their bodies off and picked her up and as he carried her back into their bedroom and placed her on the bed he followed her down and then he took her into his arms and he said "I love you and my love will never stop."

Ishizu looked at him and she said "Seto what's wrong?"

Seto kissed her and then he told her about hearing the song and how it made him realize that at a blink of an eye anyone could lose what was the most important to them."

Ishizu kissed him and then she said "My love, thank you for being so honest with me and I will love you even more today then I did yesterday and our love with endure till the end of time and even when we both leave this world it will be as strong no matter where we go."

Seto took her into his arms and he kissed her and then he made love to his wife and tears ran down his face as he felt her love engulf him and then as they both reached their peaks they both screamed out each others names and when they came back to earth and he pulled her into his arms and as they fell asleep in each others arms, peace and love filled the room and it was like that the rest of their lives together.

This is the song that that Seto listened to that changed his life forever...

If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks

Sometime late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn off the light and lay here in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

(chorus)

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes...

So tonight as you go home to your family or loved ones please tell them that you love them and what they mean to you and you'll forever know that they will give that love back to you in return...

THE END...


End file.
